


We Need To Talk

by 4writes (RayBee)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coda, Episode: s03e13 Beati Bellicosi, How Do I Tag, Is this a coda?, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, the malec scene I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBee/pseuds/4writes
Summary: The scene where Magnus talks to Alec about his conversation with Izzy. Canon compliant





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of content in 3.13 but this is the Malec scene I do wish we'd had. Inspired by a tumblr post that probably didn't go the way they'd hoped. It gets angsty I think, I've never really done this but it just sort of happened. So, definitely some typical Alec fluff but generally angsty, you've been warned.

“Alec, we need to talk.”  
  
Alec was immediately standing, defensive and wide eyed he reached for Magnus’s hand but, he was too busy pacing and carefully forming his next words for Alec to catch him. Everyone knew those words started every terrible conversation ever. When Magnus had burst into his office Alec was hopeful he’d been bearing good news, but those words and Magnus’s behavior were proving the opposite. Even the fact the Magnus had called him Alec, not pup (shudder), not Alexander, not some new nickname he was trying to get to stick, but Alec, was worrisome on it’s own.  
  
Magnus was wringing his hands, unable to meet Alec’s stare. Alec stood rigid, preparing for the worst. He tried to keep his imagination from running wild while his boyfriend tried to form the conversation he wanted to have but it really was no use.  
  
Finally, Magnus sighed and stopped, facing Alec with gesturing hands.  
  
“It’s about Isabelle.”  
  
Magnus went on to explain how Izzy had found a way to help Simon remove the Mark of Cain but he’d nearly died and, of course, compassionate, brave, dedicated Izzy had made Simon feed on her to survive.  
  
Magnus watched the change in his boyfriend and his own heart broke in the process. The shadowhunter didn’t move much but for his body stiffening in defense. No, the heartbreaking change was watching his eyes. His lovely hazel eyes went dark at the admission. His gaze left Magnus and drifted to the floor while the anger and hurt shone bright, Magnus longed to take away the pain.  
  
This feeling, this pain he was drawing from Alec, made him want to shelter Alec from any more hurt. Made him want to hide away the younger man and seal him away from all the pain and uncertainty and fear the world gave with impassionate regularity. Made him want to run away, but not alone this time. Now he wanted to run away WITH the object of his hurt, not away from it. It was a startling hit for Magnus. He knew he loved Alec with his whole heart but this protectiveness? This fierce pack mentality was usually tied closer to his adopted family and not his lovers. Alec was ever the exception, something he would probably never tire of realizing.  
  
“She was looking for help with the cravings. Alec, she’s reaching out for help which is the best thing she could be doing. She just needs to remember just how many people in her family are here for her.”  
  
Magnus was careful to avoid mentioning the fact that he couldn’t help Izzy due to his lack of magic. Alec was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the flash of guilt and shame that crossed Magnus’s face.  
  
Alec hadn’t moved since he had set himself when Isabelle’s name left Magnus’s lips. Magnus crossed the room now, his nerves settled leaving only the weight of the situation. He reached around Alec and pulled out one of his hands to hold in both of his. When Alec finally looked at him, Magnus was looking staring with a lifted brow and expectant look.  
  
“Well big brother, what are we going to do about it?”  
  
Alec was startled to be put on the spot while he felt like he was still processing what this would mean for Izzy. Quickly enough the words settled into Alec’s stream of conscious and dots began to connect.  
  
“Izzy’s strong. She’s strong in a way people like me and Jace can only dream of being because she’s strong enough to go with her instincts and trust her emotions.” He paused while Magnus watched the wheels turn. “She’s mentioned these mundane meetings where she learned to snack or something.”  
  
Magnus watched the change in Alec with a proud smile. Even as Alec pulled away and sat back down at his computer, mumbling now about researching these groups and how they worked, Magnus couldn’t help but watch Alec slip into shadowhunter mode, in a different way, with a wide smile. It may not have fully reached his eyes, but the fondness shone through.  
  
The proud happiness only lasted a moment of course. He should have been able to help Izzy, he’d always been able to help. He could always help. Good old, reliable Magnus Bane made it to the top by being indispensable. He had a reputation as helping in every way possible. Using his magic, he could make people’s dreams come true. Now he was losing fights, getting hurt, turning down Izzy. Izzy, of all people. Alec’s beloved sister.  
  
Shaking himself a bit Magnus wandered to Alec’s side of the desk and dropped a hand on his shoulder. Alec was lost down the Anonymous groups rabbit hole it seemed, he was intently reading a layout of how meetings were run when Magnus touched him.  
Alec paused and looked up at him, covering his hand with one of his own.  
  
“Thank you, Magnus. I really appreciate you coming to me with this right away. You and Izzy are the strongest people I know. You both have the biggest hearts and more compassion for others than yourselves. Anytime either of you need someone to lean on, someone to talk to, I’m always here. No matter what.” Alec couldn’t help but pull Magnus down for a quick kiss on that sweet smile. Magnus patted his shoulder once more before pulling away.  
  
“Well, you have some studying to do. And I’m still tracking the apartment. Let me know if you pull together an intervention.” Magnus spoke with false casualty. Alec let him go, he would keep prodding his retreating boyfriend later.  
  
He didn’t see the smile drop from Magnus’s face as soon as he left the office. He didn’t see Magnus pause in the hall and take a deep steadying breath forcing down the unshed tears sitting in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t hear Magnus quietly whisper to himself in the dark hallway.  
  
  
_Who, now, is Magnus Bane?_


End file.
